Student-Teacher Relations
by klaine-supermegafoxyawesomehot
Summary: Fresh out of Collage, Blaine is the new teacher at Mckinley, and he's causing a uproar. As soon as he walks in the door, his life will be forever changed, as it is with any new job. But nothing prepared him for what awaits him in his sixth period class.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys! Here is the start of yet ANOTHER fic…I know, I know, I need to finish my others…And I eventually will! I promise! As always, Read And Review!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Blaine always wanted to be a teacher. Ever since he was young he envied his teachers for being in control. But now, he was the one to be envied. Fresh out of Ohio State Blaine Anderson was now officially a teacher. Applying and ultimately failing to get a job at his alma mater Dalton Academy, he turned to some of the lesser known schools, like McKinley High. Finally securing a teaching job, Mr. Anderson took a deep breath and walked into his future.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Oh my god! Did you see the new teacher yet?!" "…New Teacher!" "Holy shit!" "So attractive!" "…Sexy!" Kurt Hummel just chuckled to himself at the girls' yelling, walking up to his best friend Mercedes Jones for the real scoop. "Alright. Spill." She slammed her locker shut and riled off facts, "Blaine Anderson went to Dalton Academy for high school and is fresh out of OSU. He's taking over for Mr. Bitterman." "Wait, the Dalton we beat at sectionals a couple weeks ago?" She nodded, "He was in the Warblers when he was in school, but he graduated the year we became freshmen." Kurt nodded as he mulled all this over, "Alright babe." He took her arm in his and started off towards first period, completely oblivious to how much this fateful day would change his life.

"Santana Lopez?" "Here!" Blaine looked back at his sheet, "David Karofsky?" "Here!" "Alright! Well," Blaine said as he put down his clipboard, "Now that that's out of the way. My name is Blaine Anderson, you can call me Mr. Anderson, Blaine, Mr. BA, I really don't care." The class just nodded, shocked with how laid back he seemed. "I'm sure you all miss your former teacher," he had to pause due to an outburst of laughter, "Or not?" the class nodded, in response making Blaine smile, which in turn made all the girls in the class swoon, "Well then, would anyone like to tell me where Mr. Bitterman left off?" Santana had just raised her hand to ask him how much he was packing when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Blaine turned his head from the class just in time to see Kurt Hummel rush in the door, cheeks flushed from running to class. "I'm so sorry! I'm never late to class I swear! Mrs. Rivers said she'd send an email and then she didn't so I had to go get a pass and," Blaine held up his hand to cut him off. "Hey, it's alright! Just go take your seat." Kurt took a deep breath and handed him the pass, turning to see Santana sending him a 'we have to talk later' look. Sighing, Kurt went to take his seat; today was bound to be interesting.

"I just don't see the big deal!" Kurt yelled for about the eighth time since glee practice had started. And just like all the other times, there was a moment of silence before the girls of the club started yelling at him,

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" "HE'S SO DAMN SEXY!" "LOOK AT HIS FACE!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at them and looked back down at his phone, searching for the perfect song that correlated with this week's theme, love songs. "Don't you guys think you should be looking for a song like I am instead of drooling over the new teacher?!" Kurt tuned out all the yelling the followed.

"Hey guys!" "Mr. Shue, you're late." Rachel said in a tone of voice as if he committed murder. "Yes Rachel, sorry for your inconvenience, but we had a staff meeting to welcome Mr. Anderson into our community." At the mention of Blaine, all the girls exploded back into their lust driven frenzy. "Hey!" Mr. Shue yelled, "What's going on!?" "The girls are obsessed with the new teacher." Mr. Shue looked at Kurt, reading his lips over the frantic screeching. "And you're not?"

His statement brought quiet faster than if one of them had dropped dead right there. "What?" Kurt asked, furious that Mr. Shue would stereotype him like that. "I don't mean to offend you, but I figured you'd be the one yelling and screaming the most." "And why would you think that?!" Mr. Shue just smiled and looked away, "Never mind. Now guys, who's singing first?!" To his surprise, Kurt raised his hand even before Rachel did, "Alright Kurt, you have the floor." He nodded at him as he took a seat.

"Well, I suppose I should thank all of your incoherent blabbering about the new teacher, it's helped me pick my song. I feel this song could be interpreted as an anthem for single people, and that it's okay to be by yourself for a while. Here we go." Kurt cued Brad to begin playing.

"Hold on Kurt!" Mr. Shue yelled right as Kurt was about to start the first note, "WHAT?!" He yelled after his teacher who had run into the hallway. "I saw this guy walk by and wanted to invite him to see what the club was all about." He said as he walked back into the choir room with Blaine. The girls fidgeted nervously while Kurt just smiled, mocking them. "Hello Blaine." "Hey Kurt!" "How on Earth are you already on a first name basis?!" Quinn couldn't help but yell out, "I introduced myself, think of it next time instead of staring mindlessly." Kurt said as he cued Brad again, preparing for the song ahead.

_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

Kurt smiled at the surprised look on Blaine's face. Everyone reacted this way the first time. There aren't' a lot of counter tenors to begin with, and even when you find one, it's hard to believe

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Blaine was going nuts, "_Holy shit! He has to be lip singing, there is no way he can be this good! Not that he doesn't seem like he would be good. I bet he would taste good…WHAT?!"_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

The more of the song Kurt sang, the more he found himself relating. It's weird how singing a song can help you connect even more than before. He had been pushed down before, Karofsky, Finn, the entire student body, ect. But he won't be taking it anymore.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

"Thank you Kurt for that wonderful rendition!" Mr. Shue turned to Blaine, "So, what did you think?" _Keep it school appropriate. _Blaine reminded himself, "It was amazing! Kurt, you have so much talent!" "Thank yo-" "If you think he has talent wait until you hear me sing! I'm better if not on a completely different level than Kurt!" Everyone turned to look at Rachel, staring at her hoping she would burst into flames, "God you guys I'm kidding! Kurt, that was fantastic." Blaine heaved a sigh witch he got some weird looks for. He saw the look in Kurt's eyes once she started talking and had immediately feared for the short girl's life.

"Well, better get back to grading, it's already taking over my life." He lifted up his sleeve to show he'd written the grading scale on his forearm. "See you later Mr. Anderson!" "Call me Blaine!" He yelled as the door shut.

_Holy shit! Okay, okay, calm down Blaine CALM DOWN! This could just be a random thing! Like a random thought blurb mixed in with everything else! Yeah…that must be it! There's no way on earth I could be attracted to one of my students. On the first day! Ugh! It was just my excitement to be in a Glee club again and my disbelief at Kurt's voice. Kurt…His skin is so nice…White and effortlessly beautiful…STOP NOW! Oh god Oh god! What am I going to d-_

"Blaine!" A twinkling voice interrupted his inner monologue, "Yes?" He asked as he turned, regaining his composure. "I forgot to turn this in today. Mr. Bitterman assigned it and I didn't know whether or not you were going to collect it." Blaine smiled tightly as he took the paper from the porcelain figure that already seemed to be taunting him, "Thanks Kurt." The boy smiled and it took all Blaine had not too faint. "No problem." Blaine watched his retreating figure with a fluttering heart and a frown, this was going to be a problem.

* * *

By the time Blaine had gotten home, he'd made two decisions. One, he would request to co-direct the New Directions with Shue. He'd enjoyed himself and admittedly missed Glee. And two, he would have to avoid Kurt as much as possible. Yes, yes, joining glee isn't exactly the right decision to correlate with decision number two, but oh well, he would deal.

Spilling out the turned in essays he picked one at random and started to read,

**In today's society, the act of being equal seems like a mundane thing to even think about. It's a given, like being able to apply for citizenship or voting, if you're a citizen already. So most don't spare a thought, just shrug it off and move on with their lives because they have things to attend to. But people like me, we spare every second we can thinking about it, scheming ways to obtain it, daydreaming about what it would feel like. Granted, some people say this was my choice, our choice, if only it was. **

** Am I human? I look human. If I fall and scrape my knee, would I bleed red? Since both of those answers are yes, why am I still viewed as less of a man than you, less of a human. Because of whom I love. Being gay is like being exiled, you're forced to the edge of society and linger, because no matter how much you fight, you'll never reach the next level. At least, that how it feels.**

Blaine looked to the top of the paper, curious to see who'd written it.

_Kurt Hummel_

He slowly nodded to himself as he read the rest of the paper, silently agreeing with every word, before writing A+ atop the flawless paper. After reading that, he felt he wasn't fit to grade any more essays as they would all seem less than they actually were. Instead, he chose to shower and go to bed, dreaming unwanted thoughts and hoping for the sake of his professional career, that they would leave him alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Kurt had lay awake all night and thought about…well, nothing. It was weird, like there was something he should have picked up on during the course of the day, but it completely eluded him. Consequently, he was dead tired when he rolled into school the next morning. Before he hopped in the shower, he'd gotten a mass text from Mr. Shue saying that there was an emergency glee meeting that morning, and to get to school fifteen minutes early. Thankfully, Mr. Shue had sent the text early enough for Kurt to adjust.

Kurt could tell something was off from the moment he walked into the choir room. "Hey guys…What's going on?" he asked in the direction of the nervously fidgeting girls. "Mr. Shue has an announcement that he's sure we will all be excited about. He said so himself." Quinn started. "Yeah, and we all think it has something to do with Mr. Anderson." Tina finished for her.

They all ignored Kurt's extremely exaggerated eye roll, most of them choosing to fix their hair again or check their flawless faces in the mirror. "You guys are ridiculous." Kurt whispered, sitting in the front row by himself and popping in his ear buds. He'd been recently obsessed with Britney Spears not so new album, _Femme Fatale. _Right as _Inside Out _started to play, Mr. Shue walked in with Blaine right on his heels.

"Hey guys! As you probably already know, Blaine was in his school's glee club not too long ago, and it seems he missed it." The girls were on the edge of their seats, not believing what Mr. Shue was getting at. "So when he asked to co-direct, who was I to say no?" Rachel erupted into a fit of giggles, Mercedes' jaw dropped, and Santana downright screamed with joy, while Kurt continued to listen to _Britney_.

"What's he doing here?" Kurt pointed across the choir room at Blaine just as the bell rang for first period. Mercedes glanced over at him,

"While you were listening to the pop princess, Mr. Shue informed us that Mr. Anderson will now be co-directing!"

Kurt repressed the urge to groan, "Whyyyy?!" "Kurt, at least be welcoming." "But it's bad enough with Mr. Shue shooting down all our ideas; don't you think it will be worse with two directors?" Mercedes just sighed and looked him up and down, "What a shame. Such an undeveloped mind in such a developed body." She left him standing in the middle of the hallway to think about that as she walked into first period.

Blaine had gotten through the day so far without any fights, challenging students, or even any snide comments. But that was all about to change. Blaine gulped, _Alright Blaine, calm down. He's just a boy, it's not like they can read your mind. Just keep yourself under control and it'll be all good._ And with that, he stepped into his 6th period.

"Would anyone like to explain when the appropriate time to use a semicolon is? Anyone?" Blaine asked with five minutes left in the period. Kurt had been writing something in a journal the whole period and Blaine was happy to let him do just that. If it didn't mean having those baby blues reducing him to a blabbering mess. It hadn't happened yet, but he was sure it could.

Blaine made the mistake of looking down at his desk and saw a hand raise out of the corner of his eye, "Yes?" A wonderfully smooth voice gave a response. "The semicolon establishes a close connection between two sentences or independent clauses." Blaine gulped and stood, walking up to the white board and wrote exactly what the voice said, already feeling himself sweat. "That's exactly right Kurt. F-fantastic."

The bell rang just as he finished writing clauses and he heaved a great sigh, "Alright guys, pop quiz on punctuation next class!" Most teachers wouldn't tell their student's that, but Blaine knew most of them weren't listening anyways.

He sat down in his swivel chair and swung around to see Kurt sitting in his desk still, face tilted down, staring at his journal intently. He hadn't seemed to notice the bell ringing. "Kurt." He kept scribbling, "Kurt!" Blaine sighed as Kurt kept his concentration. He got up and walked over to Kurt, placing his hand on his shoulder before he registered what he was doing.

Kurt felt it right as Blaine touched him for the first time, a spark. Sudden electricity seemingly so powerful, it could set the entire room ablaze. He jerked his head up to stare into his teacher's hazel eyes, suddenly noticing how beautiful they were. "The bell rang two minutes ago." Blaine said, without removing his hand. Kurt could still feel it, a shock that shook him to the bone, terrifying him almost as much as it enticed him.

As Blaine started to remove his hand, Kurt unknowingly shifted his body to keep full contact, startling the teacher as much as it did Kurt, "Um…Bye." And with that, Kurt fled. He grabbed his backpack and flew out of the class room, all the way to the handicap bathroom. Once inside, he locked the door and sunk to the floor, running a shaky hand through his hair.

_What was that…_

Blaine thanked every deity he could think of that he had 7th block planning, not that he did any actual planning that day. In all truth, Blaine sat in his chair and stared at the ceiling. _What the hell am I going to do?_

By the time glee club rolled around, Kurt had dried his tears and Blaine had yet to let his out. They were sitting at opposite ends of the first row of chairs, and absolutely refused to look at each other. "Alright!" Mr. Shue said clapping his hands together, "Santana, you had something you wanted to say?" She nodded and stood, "I just wanted to make everyone in the room aware that I'm single and lookin' to get my mack on." She made sure to stare directly at Blaine the whole time, even licked her lips.

"Just ignore her." Shue directed at a confused Blaine. "So, love songs! Who's next?" No one raised their hands. "Perfect! Just what I was hoping for." He grabbed a stack of papers off of the piano and started passing them out, "I was hoping to fit this song in at some point this week. Look over the lyrics, though I'm sure you all know them, and let's get cracking! Auditorium in ten!" The paper reached Kurt last, as he was on the opposite side of the room than everyone else.

"_Lovesong by: Adele" _Was written atop the paper, and **duet, lead one, **was scribbled atop the right corner. Kurt smiled to himself, happy he got a lead part, and started going over lyrics.

"You guys ready!?" Mr. Shue yelled, a little too enthusiastically. "Yeah." "Sure." "Let's get this over with." "Alright!" He cued the band, and the lone guitar started off the song. Kurt prepared for the first verse, delivering it as beautifully as Adele herself.

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am whole again_

He waited for the instrumental to end and looked around for his second lead.

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am young again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am fun again_

Blaine had walked to center stage and sung the lyrics with ease, enchanting the whole club with his silky smooth vocals. Kurt almost forgot his entrance.

_However far away I will always love you_

_However long I stay I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

They had come together in the chorus, harmonizing easily as the other glee clubbers swayed in the background, not really doing much besides drooling over Blaine. Blaine stared up into Kurt's eyes, trying hard not to let his tears escape.

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am free again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am clean again_

Kurt had taken over the vocals again, walking back towards Blaine, as they had drifted apart, and staring him right in the eyes as he sang the lyrics, seemingly meaning every word.

_However far away I will always love you_

_However long I stay I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

As the song came to a close, Blaine leaned into Kurt and Kurt leaned into him, both of them wanting the same thing, but neither willing to risk it all. Kurt was the first to walk away, being the stronger of the two. If he had stood there for one more second, Blaine would've crumbled and kissed him furiously. He was vaguely aware of Mr. Shue clapping and the rest of the club cheering as he turned and walked off stage. Blaine made it all the way back to his class room before the tears began to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"_Blaine!" Kurt called out as Blaine thrust deeper into him, "Harder!" Blaine obliged, determined to get as much of Kurt as he could in between classes. They had been doing this for a while now, sneaking off into a supply closet during lunch or Blaine's planning periods. In some tucked away corner of his mind, Blaine knew what they were doing was wrong, but with Kurt writhing and moaning underneath him, he couldn't bring himself to care. "Kurt, I'm close!" Kurt moaned in response, bringing his hands up to the wall to brace him against Blaine's slamming._

Blaine awoke with his hand down his pants, coming at his own touch. He got up and sundered to the bathroom, looking deep into his own eyes, "Oh Kurt," he caressed the mirror, "What have you done to me?"

* * *

Kurt had an equally bad morning, only, well, in Kurt terms. His favorite hair gel had run out and he dropped his conditioner on his foot in the shower, not to mention the homework he had forgotten to do. Despite this he refused to let it get him in a sour mood, he had glee today, the sing along production of the _Sound of Music_ was tonight, and he had Blaine's class later today, so nothing could dampen his mood. He ran down the stairs, plaiting a kiss on his dad's cheek and bolting to his car.

_Alright Kurt, don't speed, you'll make it in time. _He told himself as he checked his speedometer, _Okay, so I've got the tickets for the Sound of Music, all my homework for Blaine's class…Is it weird that the only homework I did is for Blaine's class?...No! It was to write about myself, and everyone knows I'll take every opportunity to do that._

He smiled at himself; mentally playing into the stereotype everyone had him lumped into. _But still, what is up with Blaine and I?_

He pondered this question all the way to McKinley High, wondering why he was so suddenly attracted to the man. He IS attractive, no question, but what Kurt felt seemed deeper than that. And that scared him. He'd just met the man, and already he was day dreaming about falling in love with him.

_I've never been in love before though, so I don't know what it feels like. And Finn doesn't count, that was more of an obsession._

He pondered all of his previous love interests, spanning all the way back to first grade. They all seemed a little like an obsession, not love. Of course, he judged love by how his parents once were, knowing that was true love, and he wanted that for himself. Consequently, that caused him to fall for every seemingly gay male in the vicinity, including Sam. Finn was the one odd exception.

Walking into first period, he still didn't have an answer for himself, and was more frustrated than ever. "Whatever." he whispered to himself, "I have Blaine today, I'll figure it out then."

When sixth period finally rolled around, both Blaine and Kurt were immediately in a better mood, both because of the other's presence. Kurt slid into his seat and started to take out his homework, secretly stealing glances at Blaine. Blaine himself sat at his desk trying not to think about Kurt in his dreams, and attempting to control his hard on.

"Alright guys! Quiet down!" Blaine waited until the class calmed before continuing, "Today we will be revisiting archetypes and stereotypes in preparation for you upcoming SAT's. Now, can anyone tell me the definition of an archetype?" He noticed the papers sitting on his student's desks, "Anyone? And Kurt, could you collect the homework for me?" Kurt nodded and started to waltz around the room, seemingly taunting Blaine with his perfect figure.

Blaine stuck his finger in the collar of his shirt, moving it outward to funnel more air through his midriff, "C'mon guys! This is twelfth grade English!" Kurt handed him the stack of papers, making sure their hands brushed each other. As their hands brushed each other, someone cat called in the back of the room.

Blaine pretended to ignore it, but secretly relished in the fact that someone saw them as a couple, even if as a joke. He really, REALLY already liked Kurt…And it was weird.

_I've never really fallen for someone I've just met, _he thought to himself as he passed out a grammar worksheet. And he really hasn't! His whole life, he would fall for people he'd known for at least a couple months, but with Kurt, it was immediate. For the first and most certainly not last time, Blaine thought of how it would be if Kurt wasn't his student. Would they already be dating? Would he have had the balls to ask him out on the spot? Most likely not, and Blaine would've lost him forever.

Kurt being in his class was both a blessing and a curse. He got to see him almost every day, but the downside was that he could never actually have him. Even after he graduated, it would still be deemed improper. Blaine bowed his head to look at his hands clasped in his lap, listening to the quiet murmur of his class. _Blaine, you're just going to have to learn to move on._

* * *

To say the least, Blaine was the best teacher ever. He kept the classes attention, while actually teaching them stuff! And be damned if that didn't make Kurt fall for him more. Seeing him take charge and order students around, even jokingly, turned Kurt on to the point that he had to excuse himself from class for a little private time with his hand.

That was something he was definitely not used to. For Kurt, "liking" someone was always just that, he seemed to enjoy their company more than others. It never went further than that. But with Blaine, it was different. Just walking into his classroom seemed to turn Kurt on, is there no end to this torture?!

By the time the end of the period rolled around, Blaine was ready for a bathroom break as well. Kurt had chosen his skinniest jeans that morning, and they hugged him in all the right places. Blaine could just make out the curve of his ass, the way his thigh's seemed to be rock solid, Blaine was practically salivating all over his desk.

_Saved by the bell again it seems, _Blaine thought as the shrill sound ended the period. "Bye Mr. Anderson!" Blaine waved to whomever that was, as she had gotten lost in the sea of students flooding the hallways. As he turned back to look at the desks, he found Kurt directly in front of him. "Yes Kurt?" He said nothing, and instead just looked into Blaine's eyes, seeming to search for something. "Kurt?" Blaine whispered, feeling himself fall into the deep blue of Kurt's eyes. He felt scrutinized under Kurt's gaze, and yet, still at ease. Kurt mumbled something unintelligible under his breath, "What was that?" Kurt stared for a moment longer before saying, "See you in glee." With that, he walked out the door.

_7-23-9 _Kurt thought to himself as he opened his locker, taking out his AP World History book and putting back his English binder. Kurt had spent the entire 7th period in a trance, still in shock of what he had done, and it was only now beginning to dawn on him. _What was that for?! And why did you say that?! HE COULD HAVE HEARD YOU! _Kurt was furious with himself, both for creeping Blaine out, and for whispering "I think I like you." He'd never done anything like that in his life

_It must have been in the moment…_ he told himself in an attempt to explain why he had done it. _I hope he doesn't confront me at glee…He wouldn't call me out in front of everyone, would he?!_Kurt mentally freaked as he crossed the threshold into the choir room, thinking about how creepy he must have seemed earlier.

"Alright guys, big number today!" "Mr. Shue began.

"Mr. Shue, I would like you to reconsider my application for the solo in this song, I believe my vocal range is more suited for it than Tina, not that she isn't good, just…not on this song."

Everyone ignored Rachel, per usual. "Tina, you ready?" She nodded and they all headed for the auditorium, Blaine not having joined yet. Kurt took the seat in between Mercedes and Rachel, about ready to explode from nerves.

"Kurt, is something wrong?" Mercedes asked, placing her hand on Kurt's arm. "No Cedes, I'm good." He flashed what he hoped was a reassuring smile, and went back to his worrying.

"Blaine, nice of you to join us! Let's roll Tina!" Tina began her rendition of Martha Wash's I've Got You just as Blaine sat down in the seat directly in front of Kurt. She sang it beautifully, just as good, if not better, than Rachel could've. "Excellent Tina!" Blaine yelled over the cheers from the clubbers. Tina just stood on the stage and blushed while Mr. Shue turned to address the whole club, "That will be hard to beat! Alright guys keep brainstorming sectional ideas! Two more weeks!"

Glee club broke right after Tina's performance, everyone rushing to the student parking lot to get a head start on all their homework. "Kurt!" Blaine yelled, running up to the rosy cheeked boy, "Yes?" Blaine's mind went blank for a moment, all his attention on how adorable Kurt looked with rosy cheeks, "Blaine?" Kurt waved his hand in front of his face, "Oh! Well, I was just wondering what that was earlier today." Blaine proclaimed, shaking his head to regain his composure.

Kurt pulled himself up to his full height, causing Blaine to look up, "I'm not entirely sure." He let out a hysterical giggle, "I guess I was just curious about something." He waved his hand as if to say, "It's nothing," and turned to open his car door. But Blaine blocked him, pushing the car door back shut, "Excuse me?" Kurt whispered. "Kurt, please. If you have a question, just ask."

Kurt turned to face him, and Blaine caught a glimpse of pain in those baby blues before his shield came back up. "I was wondering what grade I got on that assessment yesterday." "Bullshit." Blaine continued to look into Kurt's eyes, searching for something he could cling onto, a shred of hope that they could have something real. "That's all I wanted to know." Kurt said, hating himself for not having the balls to ask what he really wanted to know.

Blaine looked disappointed, but took his hand off the door, allowing Kurt to get inside and turn the key, warming up the engine. "Blaine?" Kurt said, sighing as the name exited his mouth, "Yes?" "If I ask you a personal question, do you promise not to get offended?" Blaine smiled at him, "You know no one can honestly answer yes before they know what the question is." Kurt nodded, "Can I ask anyways?" Blaine nodded, so he continued.

"Are you gay?" Blaine looked dumb struck for a moment, before starting to laugh. He laughed so hard that Kurt almost drove away. "What?!" Kurt screamed, agitated.

_He could've just said no instead of laughing in my face! What a dick!_

Kurt screamed to himself, resisting the urge to drive away. When Blaine finally regained his composure and his face was returning to its normal complexion, he answered. "I was only laughing because it's ludacris to assume I would be offended by that! Have you met me? Have you seen the way I dress?! I'm SO gay!"

Kurt wanted to slam his head in the car door; this was not the answer he wanted. "Okay." He said, putting the car in gear and pulling out of the lot, leaving a confused Blaine standing next to an empty spot.

Kurt got halfway home before he had to pull over. He couldn't see past the tears. After pulling to a stop and putting his navigator in park, he turned everything off except for the radio, and plugged in his iPod, flipping to Adele's Someone Like You and hitting loop. He crawled into the back seat and lied across them, attempting to stretch out his legs as the tears continued to fall.

_You did it Kurt. You've finally found a gay man worth dating! He's charming, cute, smart, and did I mention beautiful? His voice sends shivers down your back and he does things to you that no other person has ever done. And I absolutely, positively cannot date him. I always thought society would keep me from my loved one, not his occupation._

* * *

Blaine was in the same state as Kurt, though he was able to make it all the way home. Crashing in the front door, Blaine collapsed on his bed and finally let out his tears. He cried for his already sodden job, he cried for himself, but mostly, he cried for what he didn't have the guts to do. He could see Kurt behind everyone's backs; IF Kurt wanted him that is. But he had already made his decision.

Today was his last day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your continued support!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Kurt woke up Thursday morning with a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sat up and groaned, thinking he was getting sick. As he sauntered to the bathroom to take his shower, he tried to sort out his jumbled thoughts. _Test in math today. Blaine. Song for glee today. Blaine. What was that last thing? Oh yeah, Blaine. _He groaned as he turned on the water, waiting until it was warm to get in. _Kurt, you really need to let him go! OFF LIMITS! _He smiled to himself as the internal battle raged on; secretly knowing which side would win in the end.

As soon as he stepped foot in school that morning, he could tell something was wrong. Not only did it seem quitter, but everyone seemed lethargic, even more than usual. "Cedes! What's going on?" He asked as he strode into the choir room. She looked up, meeting his gaze with sad eyes, "Mr. Anderson's not here today." Kurt scoffed, "Really?! That's why everyone is acting so sluggish?! Ridiculous."

Everyone glared at him, Quinn speaking up first, "Do you remember when we all took that vitamin-D last year?" he nodded, "So then you also remember the tumble down afterward?" Again, he nodded, "Well, this is exactly like that. Mr. Anderson is like our vitamin D, he's always energetic, his lesson plans are new, and he genially cares about us. That's more than can be said about some of the teachers here." "Also, he's smoking hot and is welcome in my bed anytime." Santana said, but even that comment lacked her usual dripping tone. Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down just as Mr. Shue walked into the class, "Alright guys! Let's hear the love!"

By the time sixth period was over, Kurt understood why everyone else was so down. Without an injection of happiness, (See Blaine) before seventh period, he just couldn't bear to go. He fished an old pass out of the hallway trash can and forged his name and his Civics teacher's signature onto it, allowing him to go to the library for the remainder of the day. As soon as he handed in the pass and signed in, he saw Artie sitting all by his lonesome self in the back right corner.

"Hey Artie," Kurt said as he approached his wheelchair bound friend, "Do you think you could do me a favor?" He thought it over for a moment before gesturing to the seat in front of him, "Sit down, make an offer, and we'll see what we can do." Kurt glanced around, expecting to see a gang of handicapped kids waltz around the corner, "What we are you talking about?" Artie huffed, "Oh just sit!"

Kurt smiled, chuckling softly at Artie's antics before clearing his throat, "I need some information and I have a feeling the only place I could find it is in the school's files." Artie nodded, "Do you think you could hack in?" "YOU DOUBTING MY SKILLS?!" Artie whisper screamed. "No no no! I'm just wondering if you'd do it for me is all!" "Fine." Kurt rolled his eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, and started speaking, "I need Blaine's home address." Artie raised his eyebrows, looking at Kurt with a weird look on his face, "Uhh…" "I'm not a creep! I just have this feeling that something terrible happened…and it's eating me alive!" "The man being gone for one day doesn't merit something terrible."

"Ugh! Just, please?!" Artie looked down at his computer and typed for a few minutes before clicking print, "Alright, but you didn't get it from me."

* * *

Kurt was practically vibrating as he waited for the bell to ring. He needed to get to Blaine's apartment and make sure he was okay. At this point, he didn't know what he would say, do, or what reason he would give for being there, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Blaine was okay. In some part of Kurt's mind, he WAS wondering how he had come to care so much for someone he'd known for only four days, but he chose not to dwell on it. That was a topic for another time.

The bell rang and Kurt was the first one out the door, practically sprinting to the student parking lot and jamming his key into the ignition. As he waited for the car to warm up, he opened the GPS app on his phone and typed in Blaine's address, praying that Artie got it right. Kurt pulled out of his parking spot as the phone bounced signals off of satellites trying to locate the address, trying his hardest to avoid all his brainless peers.

As he pulled out onto the main road, his phone finally acquired the directions. Kurt silently cheered as he pulled over to read what his phone had to say. He'd always promised his dad he wouldn't text and drive. It turned out that Blaine lived in downtown Lima, across the street from Breadstix and the Lima Bean, two of the most popular hang outs for the glee clubbers. Kurt put the car in gear and pulled back onto the road, heading in the direction he hoped Blaine was.

Kurt pulled into the complex and turned his car off, taking a deep breath to settle his nerves. He felt like he had a lek of butterflies in his stomach, and they were all trying to escape at once.

He approached the front door and placed his hand on the handle, taking one more calming breath before entering the building. The first thing he noticed was the décor, of course. He noted the sweeping arches on the ceiling and the quaint waiting room off to the side, but the desk at the back of the room particularly caught his eye.

"Hand carved Victorian style furnishings." Kurt said to himself, almost salivating at the thought. He took a step forward before mentally slapping himself, _Go look for Blaine you idiot!_ He took his own advice and headed for the elevator, pressing a random button and hoping Blaine's room was on that floor. He waited impatiently for the door's to open only to find he'd pressed the wrong one. There was a sign above the buttons that said which rooms are on which floor that he'd previously overlooked. Pressing the correct button, Kurt tapped his foot out of annoyance as he waited for the elevator to reach its destination.

By the time the doors finally creaked open, Kurt burst out and gasped for breath, cursing the damned thing for its slowness and vowing never to get on it again. He stood up and straightened out his outfit before continuing down the hall and stopping in front of Blaine's door. He checked the paper with his address on it one more time before gulping in air and knocking. He waited a few moments before knocking again, still to no answer. Frustrated, Kurt ran his hand over the top door pane, hoping with all of his being that there was a key there, and thanking every deity he could think of when one clattered to the floor.

He picked up the key with shaking hands and entered it into the key hole, turning it slowly to the left and then turning the knob to open the door just a crack. He was breathing heavy now and thought that everyone in the building could hear him, when in reality none of them probably cared. "Blaine? Are you in there?" Kurt asked, clearing his throat yet again. Getting no answer Kurt pushed the door open all the way and stepped inside, only to be met with a room with absolutely nothing inside.

"What?" Kurt gasped as he opened the door, staring into the white sterile abyss. He took a few steps forward into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. _Was Blaine ever really here?_ He could see some dark spots on the wall where pictures once hung, taken off in haste, the dust still clinging to the smooth surface.

At that point, Kurt stopped and turned, running out of the apartment and slamming the door shut behind him. It was all too much. Blaine was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! And if Mercedes sounds less black than normal blame my BETA. She watered her down and wouldn't let me change it back.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Kurt leaned against the wall for a few moments while he collected his thoughts, gasping for air involuntarily. He spread out his fingers, trying to grasp something on the wall to keep himself standing, but only slid on the smooth surface, falling to the floor.

_Kurt! Kurt, you've only known him for a few days! GET YOURSELF TOGETHER._

He sniffled a few times, but still couldn't gather the strength to pick himself up. "Are you okay sweetie?!" Kurt gasped in surprise and looked up at the figure standing in front of him. A moderately tall, well-built blonde guy with amazing, crystal clear green eyes, "Do I know you?" Kurt asked, not surprised he sounded on the edge of tears. The boy just clicked his tongue and offered a hand to Kurt.

He deliberated for a moment before reaching out and grasping the mysterious boy's hand, Kurt heaved himself up and stumbled right into his arms, grasping him for support. The boy chuckled and held him back. _Wow,_ Kurt thought, _He smells amazing._ "Now, how about you come to my house and sit for a while?" He was talking to Kurt as if he was a toddler, "Okay? I don't think you're fit to drive in your current state."

Kurt nodded limply, feeling the weight of Blaine's absence come crashing back down upon him. The boy took his hand and led him down the hall to his apartment, unlocking the door and leading Kurt to the couch. "Sit here; I'll make you some tea. What kind would you like?" Kurt cleared his throat a few times and swallowed down his tears before answering, "Any kind will do thanks." The man nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"So what's your name?" he asked, politely, obviously avoiding the question of why Kurt was on the floor crying. "Kurt Hummel," he said quietly, silently cursing his voice for cracking on the K, "And you?" He popped his head around the wall to answer, "Lliam Malcaster." Kurt nodded, as Lliam headed back into the kitchen once more, thinking of how much he liked the name. Lliam returned a moment later carrying a small mug, "Here" he said as he handed Kurt the cup of tea, "Watch out, it's very hot."

Kurt blew a few times on the piping hot liquid and took a tentative sip, smiling at Lliam when he discovered it was delicious. He watched Lliam walk around the apartment and gather up some things, what seemed to be his homework, phone, and iPod, and then sit back down in the armchair across from Kurt.

"Just ask me!" Kurt blurted out, startling Lliam into dropping his phone. Kurt cast his gaze immediately to his hands resting in his lap, "Sorry." Lliam picked up his phone and set it on the coffee table, moving to take the seat next to Kurt on the sofa, "It's okay, I just wasn't expecting it is all." He'd lowered his voice and was speaking so sweetly Kurt felt as if he might melt.

"Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to if you don't want to." Kurt nodded, taking everything in. He took a deep breath before he answered; he told Lliam everything about Blaine, but left out the part about him being his his teacher. "Sounds tragic right? Like something straight out of a fucking teen novel." Kurt normally doesn't curse, but he was so angry. About halfway through his explanation tears had started rolling down his face, and Lliam had taken his hand. And that had made him even angrier.

Not at Lliam, but at the world. How can anyone see what he feels for Blaine as wrong?! It is love! Pure and simple! And this time he wasn't even talking about homophobia, but about love between a student and a teacher. Sure, if it's a teacher forcing themselves upon a student that's different. But if it's completely reciprocated, why can't they just love?! Love with all their hearts and never look back.

Kurt had been silent for a while and Lliam was getting worried. Kurt was probably beating himself up mentally, and it was getting late. "Kurt?" Lliam whispered. Kurt slowly turned his head to look into Lliam's eyes with his own tear-filled baby blues. "Yes?" he whispered back. "It's getting late, you should probably be on your way." Kurt glanced at the wall clock and saw he'd been there for and upwards of four hours and it was almost six.

"You're right. Thanks for everything Lliam." They both stood and Lliam pulled Kurt into a tender hug, trying to reassure him that everything would be okay. He pulled back and stared into Kurt's eyes, willing him to stop crying, "You sure you'll be okay?" Kurt nodded and started towards the door. "Wait!" Kurt glanced back at him, "Let me see your phone." Kurt fished in his back pocket and produced his phone and handed it to Lliam, getting it back not even a minute later, "Let me walk you down." "No, it's fine. I just…I need some time alone." Lliam nodded and watched Kurt walk to the door, and didn't stop looking until he heard the door click shut.

Kurt waltzed to the elevator, not even giving Blaine's door a second glance, and pushed the button for the ground floor. He attempted to compose himself in case he came into contact with anyone else on the way to his car. He also thought over Lliam on the ride down. Here he was, a perfect stranger to Lliam, and yet he was invited inside and was made of tea! He's surely peculiar, but Kurt couldn't help but smile when thinking of him.

The door slid open and Kurt stepped out into the brilliantly furnished lobby yet again, heading immediately for the grand doors and out to his car. Once inside, he started the Navigator and cranked the heat to battle with the frigid air trying to fight its way inside. He sighed and started on his way home, completely oblivious to the moving truck that stopped behind him when he was waiting to turn.

* * *

By the time he got back home he was exhausted, so he said a quick hello to his dad, Carole, and Finn, and then told them he had stayed after to help some French student's and was going to bed. He placed a kiss on his father's forehead and trudged up the stairs to his room. Skipping his moisturizing routine, he peeled off his designer brands and threw on one of his dad's old tee shirts, falling straight into bed.

As soon as his head hit the pillow his phone vibrated from the floor. "UGH!" He grunted as he forced himself to check the phone. He blindly groped for the object on the floor until he found it, taking it with him as he swan dived back into his sheets.

_From Lliam: 7:38_

_Hey, did you get home safe?_

Kurt smiled to himself before typing back a quick reply

_Yes mom and I'm super beat so good night._

He plugged his phone in on his night stand and snuggled into his sheets, drifting off into a sleep ridden with dreams of a certain curly haired teacher, but with a few guest appearances from a new blonde one as well.

Kurt woke in the morning and literally jumped for joy when he saw that it was Friday. He showered and dressed in a blur, ready to get the day over with. Within thirty minutes of waking up, Kurt was at his locker, grabbing everything he needed for the day, and five minutes later he was sitting in the choir room checking his phone.

_From Lliam: 7:41_

_Alright, good night sweetie._

Kurt smiled at the text and started typing back a response,

_Good night?! You mean good morning!_

Kurt chucked at his lameness and settled into his chair as a dead looking Mercedes walked in followed by Mr. Shue. Kurt didn't even glance over at Mercedes as he reached into his backpack and handed her a bottled Coke, just as he did every Friday, "OHMYGODKURT YOU'RETHEBESTESTFRIENDEVER!" Mercedes shouted as she clawed off the cap and took a huge gulp.

Mr. Shue looked startled but when on with the morning agenda anyways. That is, until Rachel interrupted him, "Mr. Shue! Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn, and I would like to sing a song this afternoon!" He nodded at her and continued droning on about whatever inspirational quote he'd read that morning while Rachel handed out lyrics sheets to all of the for mentioned people. When Kurt got his, he looked at her a little weird but shoved it into his backpack anyways; he's never one to reject an opportunity to sing.

By the time sixth period rolled around Kurt was in the library, waiting for the last two periods to pass. He couldn't face Blaine's class yet, at least not with Blaine in it, and why go to seventh period anyway? Instead, he took residence at a secluded table in the corner and took out his copy of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ and started reading…for the eighth time.

* * *

"Alright guys! Settle down" Mr. Shue stood in front of all the glee clubbers in the audience, while the four girls and Kurt stood on the outskirts of the stage, waiting for their cue. "Alright ladies! You can begin!" Kurt heard a whisper, "And Kurt!" Rachel couldn't contain herself and ran to center stage to explain the meaning before they began, "We're singing this to hopefully get over our obsession with Mr. Anderson," Kurt felt his blood run cold, "Enjoy!"

_You're bad for me_

_I clearly get it_

_I don't see how something good could come from loving you_

_The death of me_

_Must be your mission_

_'Cause with every hug and kiss,_

_You're snatching every bit of strength_

Rachel had run back off stage just to walk back on a second later, as she started the song. Santana took the next few lines.

_That I'm gon' need to fight off the inevitable_

_And it's a heart-breaking situation_

_I'm up in but I can't control_

Mercedes took over at this point, slowly walking to center as she began the chorus.

_You're just like poison_

_Slowly moving through my system breaking all of my defenses with time_

_You're just like poison_

_And I just don't get it_

_How could something so deadly feel so right?_

Kurt swallowed his anger at Rachel and his sadness at Blaine's absence and attempted to deliver his lines without his voice cracking.

_I'm not sure of what to do_

_It's a catch twenty-two_

_'Cause the cure is found in you,_

_I don't want it but I do_

_You're just like poison_

_My affliction, I'm addicted, I can't lie_

_Kiss me one more time before I die_

At the end of the second line he began crying, but somehow his voice remained level. Thankfully it was Quinn's turn to take over and she began the next couple of lines.

_It's just not my body (oh),_

_It's my mind you don't know how many times I told myself this can't do (can't do)_

_And that I don't need you_

_(No, I don't need you, no)_

Mercedes stepped in to deliver the next verse.

_It's so unfair_

_That I find myself right back in your care_

_And what's good is that when you're not always there (there, there)_

_You're no good for my health, my health_

For the last few lines, they all came together for a hastily thrown together harmonization.

_You're just like poison_

_I'm addicted, I can't lie_

_Kiss me one more time before I die_

They finished with smiles on their faces, and bowed for the applause that echoed through the hallowed halls of the auditorium, but one person kept clapping after the others had stopped. Kurt tried to see who it was through the stage lights that were blinding him, and he thought he saw a flash of curly hair.

"Brilliant!" someone yelled, and Kurt gasped and felt his knees begin start to give way. "Though, I don't know why anyone would be obsessed with me!" Kurt felt himself falling but wasn't aware of the harm it might do him. Blaine was right down in the front row. His head hit the floor and the last thing he remembered before the endless fields of black overtook him, was that Lliam never texted him back from that morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy late Thanksgiving to all my American's, and a happy Saturday to all! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**BZZZ. **Kurt tilted his head towards the sound. **BZZZ. **He made a sound of protest, and heard a couple gasps and some scattered whispering. **BZZZ. **"For the love of god someone make it stop!" He choked out, which was a bad idea, because immediately after he finished talking he started coughing hysterically. He managed to pry his eyes open, and saw a slew of people standing around him.

"Um…Did someone die?" He looked around at all their shocked faces, most of which now looked relieved. "What's going on?" His dad stepped forward, "You fell in the auditorium on Friday, and have been in a coma like state ever since." Kurt paused, "How long has it been?" "Two days." He let out a sigh of relief, scared that half his life had gone by. Only then did the hugs start.

Everyone left after a while, once they were sure Kurt was okay. He must've been asked if he was thirsty about forty times. "Alright dad, when can I get out of here? I've got school tomorrow." Burt looked at him like he was crazy, "Something's changed about you this year, I don't know what, but I can tell it's for the better." He left Kurt alone to decipher those confusing words, going to talk with the doctor. Kurt thought for a moment, before he gave up on trying to make sense of his dad's confusing words and reached for his phone. "Hello." Kurt jumped and practically fell out of the hospital bed, dropping his phone in the process and hearing a disheartening crack as it hit the floor.

He spun his head around, ready to unleash his wrath on whoever had dared to scare him like that, when his eyes fell upon Blaine. "Oh…Hi." Kurt tilted his head to the side, "What are you doing here?" Blaine walked over to his bedside and retrieved his phone for him, "I can't check up on one of my favorite students?" Kurt blushed at his words, and Blaine just about died. If blushing Kurt wasn't the cutest thing in the world, then he was straight.

Kurt glanced down at his phone to hide his blush from Blaine's comment and saw that he had seventy-two unopened texts. "Holy crap!" Blaine tilted his head and Kurt showed him the screen, "Wow! Your friends must all really care about you." He said that a little wistfully, thinking of how he hadn't texted any of his old friends in a while. Kurt had been checking his phone while Blaine thought, and he looked positively thrilled. "What is it?"

"Would you believe me if I told you every single one of those texts were from the same person?" Blaine's jaw dropped, "Uhh…Yeah," Kurt said, "Look." Blaine read a few texts, starting with the first one and scrolling down at random intervals.

_From Lliam: 4:37am_

_Sorry I didn't text you yesterday…I got sidetracked._

_From Lliam: 6:57 pm_

_Are you mad at me?_

_From Lliam: 11:26 am_

_Sweetie, what did I do?_

That one text stopped Blaine dead in his tracks. He clicked on it and showed Kurt, "What's this?" He tried to keep his tone neutral, but he was so upset he didn't know if he succeeded or not. Kurt read over the text and laughed, "He just chose to call me that I guess." "Are you two dating?" Kurt took a second to think that over, he certainly would go out with Lliam if he asked, it's not every day a handsome blonde enters your life.

"No." "Then why is he calling you sweetie?!" Kurt was getting angry with Blaine now, "How is that any of your business? I don't recall you ever having a reason to care what other people call me!" Blaine's heart took a dive with that one; if only Kurt knew how much he wished he could call him pet names like that. Kurt took his silence as another chance to yell at him, "For your information, I met him for the first time on Thursday when I went looking for yo…"

Kurt stopped talking right there as Friday's activities flooded back into his mind, the looking for, and not finding, of Blaine, the skipping of classes, singing the Beyoncé, and hearing Blaine talk. Kurt let all of this sink in for a moment, before he began the process of climbing out of the bed and standing up. Blaine freaked out and tried to help, but Kurt's cold stare stopped him.

As soon as Kurt's feet touched the floor, Blaine spoke, "I can get you whatever you need. You should lie back down." Blaine's kindness almost stopped Kurt in his tracks. Amost. Kurt pulled his arm back with speed that would make a professional fighter flinch, and punched Blaine square in the face. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK KURT?!" Blaine screamed as he fell to the floor, cradling his now bleeding nose. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Blaine was in a rage now, getting up off the floor and rearing back to hit Kurt. But something inside him clicked at that moment, and he stopped.

Blaine looked closely at Kurt. Everything he wants composed into one perfect being. "Go ahead! Hit me if it will make you feel better!" Blaine took a few tissues out of the dispenser on Kurt's bedside table and shoved them up his nose, attempting to stop the free flow of blood. "Kurt." Blaine's soft tone stopped Kurt from launching another volley of words his way, "What?" Blaine walked slowly towards Kurt, and put his hand on his elbow, feeling the familiar feel of electricity shoot between them. "Oh Kurt…" Kurt didn't respond; he only stared into Blaine's eyes as his teacher inched closer…and closer to Kurt's face.

Blaine stopped when his lips mere centimeters from Kurt's. "Is this okay?" Blaine asked, his voice coming out as a whimper, god he wanted Kurt so much. Kurt took a short deep breath and nodded, pulling Blaine into his embrace, and into his lips. Blaine hesitated for a moment before pushing himself closer to Kurt, cementing their bodies together. They kissed with a passion that Blaine had never known before, one he never even though existed.

Kurt pulled Blaine even closer, desperate to have as much contact with this man as possible. He was simply drunk on Blaine, feeling, hearing, tasting, nothing but Blaine. Thankfully, Blaine wasn't that far gone to the world, and heard the door handle start to turn. He broke the embrace so fast Kurt was physically hurt as oxygen suddenly rushed back into his lungs. The pain was accompanied by a rather loud noise of protest from Kurt, who dropped his face into his hands to hide his embarrassment.

"Woah Blaine! What happened?! And Kurt LIE DOWN!" Burt yelled as he came into the room. Kurt complied, lying on his side to hide the massive boner Blaine had oh so graciously given him. "I slipped." Blaine said, getting an odd look from Burt and a "Really?" look from Kurt. He shrugged, as if to say "It's the best I could think of!" "So Dad…I see you've met Blaine?" Burt gave him a weird look, "Yeah…And shouldn't you call him Mr. Anderson? All the other kids do." Kurt looked to Blaine for an explanation, enjoying putting him on the spot.

As Blaine stuttered a halfhearted excuse to Burt, Kurt let his mind wander back to the kiss. What would become of them now?

That night, Kurt was discharged, having narrowly missed the chance of wearing a neck brace. "Hey Dad?" "Yeah?" "Do you think we could make one stop before we reach the house?" "Sure kiddo! Where to?" "Take the next left." Kurt directed Burt until they came to a stop outside a grand looking building. "Who do you know who lives here?" "A friend." Burt nodded, taking Kurt's obvious evasiveness into account, "Alright, well, let's go." "Dad! Um…Can I please go alone?" Under normal circumstances with Kurt in this condition, Burt would obviously say no. Although, he could see how much this meant to Kurt, so he complied, "Fine, you have twenty minutes."

Kurt raced inside, trying to waste no time on getting up to Lliam's apartment. He ran into the elevator and pushed the correct button, willing the machine to go faster. After what seemed like an eternity, the doors finally slid open and he rushed down the hall, not even bothering with Blaine's vacant apartment, running straight to Lliam's. He raped on the door and stood rigid, waiting for the door to creak open.

"Who's there?!" Kurt smiled to himself as the silky tone washed over him. It was like he'd just slipped into a warm bath. "It's me!" He heard locks being thrown off in haste and an attempt at opening the door. He also heard a slew of curses as the door stayed firmly in place, one of the locks forgotten. "Kurt!" Lliam yelled after he finally pried the door open. He started to launch himself onto Kurt, but stopped when he saw Kurt flinch away. "Sorry, I really do want a hug, but I've just come from the hospital…so."

Lliam stepped forward and wrapped him in a tender embrace, leaving Kurt a tongue tied mess when he stepped away, "Why on Earth were you in the hospital?!" "It's a long story, and I only have," he checked his phone, "Ten minutes. My dad's waiting out in the parking lot." Lliam nodded and ushered him inside, "Give me the fastest version."

Kurt explained the whole day, starting with his text to Lliam in glee club that morning, and talked straight through the ten minutes and pushing fifteen. Lliam kept his face neutral throughout most of the story, until Kurt got to the part with him finding Blaine, and when he got to the kiss…Okay, he skipped the kiss. Some things need to be kept personal for a while. "I see." Lliam said with a furrowed brow. Kurt raised his eyebrows at him, "Is everything alright?" Lliam shook his head to clear his mind and nodded, smiling up at Kurt, "Yeah, babe! Now, it's time for you to skedaddle."

Kurt smiled at his word choice, and followed him back to the door. "Well, I'll see you later I guess." Kurt said as Lliam opened the door. "You most certainly will. Just…text me back this time?" Kurt noted the hurt in his voice for further analysis, and just nodded. Lliam grabbed him and pulled him in for an embrace, and pulled him back to look into his eyes. "Promise me you'll text." Kurt smiled at him, "If it wasn't for my trip to the hospital I would've anyways!" Lliam smiled back at him and started leaning in closer.

Kurt didn't know what was going on until Lliam's lips were on his. "I'll wait for that text."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the huge gap between updates, but I've finally got my first laptop and plan to update regularly now! Enjoy sweeties!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Kurt stood at Lliam's door for about ten minutes after he shut it, just trying to contemplate what had happened. _Did…Did Lliam just kiss me?_ Kurt brought his fingers to his lips to confirm the split second act. Sure enough, he felt saliva on them, and he hadn't licked his lips in the past moments. Resisting the urge to cry, Kurt ran to the elevator and assaulted the call button, willing the doors to open before his eyes. Once they did he tore inside and braced himself on the wall's railings, taking deep breaths and wiping his eyes clear of any tear residue.

_Oh god. Oh god…What do I do now?_

By the time Burt pulled them into the driveway, Kurt still wasn't any closer to an answer for that question. He simply couldn't understand how two totally gorgeous guys could be falling for him, or how they both chose the SAME DAMN DAY to make it noticed. He started to trudge up to his room, telling his dad he wouldn't be down for dinner. When Burt stopped him to complain, Kurt told him he needed to get a jumpstart on the homework he missed. "Oh, and dad?" "Yeah kiddo?" "Can I please call Mercedes to come over?" Burt smiled and nodded, glad Kurt wanted to do something normal, and that waking up in the hospital hadn't affected him. "And thanks." Kurt embraced his father, taking in the familiar, comforting scent. "For what?" "Just being an amazing dad."

When Kurt entered his room he grabbed his phone from his back pocket and pressed number one on his speed dial, and waited for the diva to pick up. "Yes sweetums?" Kurt giggled, "Mercedes, I need a gossip sesh, stat." "Are you sure? I have a LOAD of homework for Mr. Burner's class." "Bring it, this will take a while. In fact, bring all your school stuff and a change of clothes." He heard her start packing up her stuff, "Alright, see you in ten."

As soon as she hung up Kurt hollered down to his dad that Mercedes would be sleeping over and grabbed his pajamas. Taking them into the bathroom, Kurt stripped down and stepped into the shower, turning the water to an almost scalding temperature, and letting it cascade down his figure, relaxing all his muscles.

_What am I going to tell her? I can't possibly tell her everything…can I? Yes! I can trust her, she's my best friend, and we have the bracelets to prove it. So why can't I? Though, I don't want to put Blaine's job into jeopardy…_

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the bathroom door, "Yes?" "C'mon white boy! Ain't got all damn day!" "It's night time Mercedes!" He yelled as he stepped out of the shower, drying off and dressing in record timing. He flung open the bathroom in a grand fashion and paraded himself out, throwing his dirty clothes in his hamper and taking a seat next to Mercedes on his bed.

"So, what we got to gossip about?" Mercedes asked, looking up from her homework. "Well…" Her eyes widened, "Oh my god! It's about you isn't it!" He nodded, and squeals emitted from her, "Yes! I've been waiting for this day! Go ahead, spill already!" He turned his head to look her in the eyes, "You have to swear not to tell anyone." Normally she would groan but ultimately agree, but picking up on the seriousness of his tone, she just nodded.

"Well…I don't think it's a secret that I like Blaine…a lot." She nodded even though that kind of was a secret; due to Kurt putting up a façade that he detested Blaine. "He was in the hospital today when I woke up, and he stayed after all you guys left. It was just the two of us, and some stuff happened, then…" Her eyes had widened to the size of hubcaps by this point, "…We kissed."

Mercedes couldn't even gather the strength to yell. She just stared at him in a shocked silence. As the minutes creped by, Kurt couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence, "Say something?" he asked in a small voice, fearing that she was judging him. "Well," she cleared her throat and folded her hands in her lap, "I think that was very ill advised on his part." Kurt nodded, silently urging her to continue, "You do realize that if anyone found out about this, he could very well lose his job." Kurt cast his eyes down to the floor, but nodded nevertheless.

"Well, since you realize all of that…Was it good?" Kurt snapped his eyes back to her face, "What?" She smiled, the seriousness fading from her voice, "Was it good? Is he a good kisser? Did it," here she gyrated her hips a little and dropped her voice a few octaves, "turn you ooooooooonnnn?" Kurt threw the pillow he had been holding in her direction, "No! Well…Yes? I don't know!" "Bull shit! You so DO know! Spill it Hummel!" She ran to his closet and grabbed the nearest clothing item that said Alexander McQueen and held it in ripping position, "I will do this."

Kurt looked like he was about to cry, "Mercedes…My fellow fashionista…Is turning against me?!" She smiled at him and hung the polo back up, "Dry your fake tears and tell all." Kurt spent the next hour telling her all of his escapades with Blaine, and included everything about Lliam. When he was done, he excused himself down to the kitchen to get a glass of water and to give her time to process all the new information. While he was looking in the fridge for a snack, he felt his phone vibrate,

_From 7036523195: 10:36 pm_

_Is this Kurt?_

He texted back "Yes," and got a response a moment later.

_From 7036523195: 10:38 pm_

_Thank goodness. This is Blaine by the way._

When Kurt read who it was he spit the water he had been sipping all over the carpet and had to get a paper towel to clean it up.

_To Blaine: 10:38 pm_

_Oh…Hi._

_From Blaine: 10:39 pm_

_How are you?_

Kurt took his water and a bag of grapes up to his room before responding.

_To Blaine: 10:43 pm_

_Good…And yourself?_

"Mercedes…Blaine just texted me." She spit out the grape she had been munching on and turned to face him, "GOD! Since when is your life a soap opera!? What did he say!?" He showed her the texts and she pursued her lips, thinking.

_From Blaine: 10:43 pm_

_Feeling amazxing._

Kurt frowned at the latest message, but shrugged it off as a typo.

_To Blaine: 10:44 pm_

_Typo much? And how did you even get my #?_

_From Blaine: 10:45_

_Typoa? And Wills gave itl to mew._

_To Blaine: 10:46_

_I think you're a bit drunk. Talk to you in the morning._

Kurt put his phone down, a little upset that Blaine was drunk, but he made peace with his worry, Blaine was an adult after all. Mercedes came back into his room after using the bathroom, "What did Mr. Anderson have to say?" Kurt shook his head, "He hasn't texted back." Right then, Kurt's phone vibrated, and then again, and then again. To Kurt's shock, Blaine was calling him, "Excuse me, "He stepped into the hallway and answered,

"Hello?" "Hellow? Kurtsie?" Kurt flinched at the sheer sound of Blaine's voice. He was obviously heavily drunk if he was slurring that much. "Yes?" Kurt squeaked out. "I love youuuuuu!" Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear because Blaine was yelling at the top of his lungs. Though his heart fluttered a bit at Blaine's words, even though he knew they couldn't be completely trusted due to the amount of alcohol he had obviously consumed. "That's nice Blaine. Where are you?" "The bar." "Fuck." "KURT!" He sighed, "Yes Blaine?" "Cursing is bad." Kurt couldn't help but smile at how innocent he sounded and made a promise to himself to cuss in front of Blaine more often, "Which bar sweetie?" Blaine giggled, "You called me sweetie!" "Yes Blaine, which bar?" "Scandals." Kurt nodded, he knew where that was, "Don't leave, I'm coming to get you." "YAY! KUTRSIE IS COMING TO GET ME!" Kurt heard many other drunken men cheer with him on the other end of the phone, "Be there in ten."

Kurt walked back into his room, "Mercedes, if my dad asks, tell him I went to the store to get poster board for a project, I'll be back in thirty minutes." He threw on a coat over his pajamas and rushed out the door before Mercedes could even ask where he was actually going.

By the time Kurt got to Scandals, Blaine had texted him over ten times, he checked them as soon as he parked. Mostly they were awkwardly spelled declarations of love mixed with some borderline lustful comments. Rolling his eyes, Kurt exited his car and shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets to shield them against the cold and the oncoming rain.

Pushing the door open with his hip, Kurt surveyed the new territory. The room consisted of cracked wallpaper, rickety looking bar stools, and the same could be said for the patrons. He tried to walk further into the scene, but was stopped by a shady looking older man. "You wish to enter you have to pay." "I'm just here to pick up a friend." He tried to enter again but was still stopped, "Regardless, pay up." Kurt rolled his eyes and ducked under his arm, heading into the bar area. Once inside, it wasn't hard to find Blaine, he just followed the insanely loud sound of his voice.

"Blaine?!" "Kurtsie!" Blaine hopped off of the table he was dancing on and engulfed Kurt in a gigantic hug, seemingly crushing Kurt's entire figure, "Blaine…Can't…Breath." Blaine let him drop to the ground and looked incredibly concerned, poking Kurt all over and asking if he was okay. Once Kurt got his breath back, he said he was, and that it was time for them to leave. "Aww Kurt! Dance one song with me?!" Kurt was about to decline and drag Blaine out by the root of his gelled hair, when he was hit with the most adorable puppy dog face known to man, so he obviously said yes. Blaine jumped up and down for joy and told him to hold on, making a bee line for the DJ.

Kurt looked over towards the door and noticed the same man from before glaring at him. He held up his pointer finger and mouthed "one song" at him and the bouncer nodded, heading back to stand at the door. Blaine grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the small dance floor just as _Christina Aguilera's Your Body_ began. Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine began to dance, "Could you be any more cliché?" "Dance!" Kurt complied, and began dancing with Blaine. They began dancing in unison, each move complementing the other, though Kurt had a harder time since Blaine was stumbling around. By the end of the song Blaine had collapsed into Kurt's arms and everyone gathered around the floor erupted into applause. "YAY! Another!" Kurt guided Blaine towards the exit, "Nope, you promised." Blaine pouted but nodded, "I did."

Kurt nodded to the bouncer and he nodded back as they exited the establishment. When they were safely back in Kurt's car, he turned to look at Blaine, "What's your address?"

On the ride over to Blaine's new flat, he made a game of trying to distract Kurt, even going as far as to reach over to grab Kurt's dick. Thankfully Kurt noticed what he was going for and intercepted his wandering hand before it found its destination. "Alright, here we are." Blaine nodded and looked over at Kurt, "Thanks for coming to get me Kurt." He started leaning closer, "You're like…my knight in shining armor." "Why thank you." Kurt said, backing up a little bit. "You're the Hermonie to my Ron." "Why am I the girl?" "You're the Gandalf to my Frodo." Blaine stopped when he was mere inches away from Kurt, "Is this okay?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine got even closer, closing the gap in Kurt's lips with his own. Kurt inhaled the scent of Blaine as he tasted him on his tongue. Granted, it was marred by the stench of alcohol, but was Blaine nonetheless. Blaine broke the kiss and opened his eyes to look into Kurt's "I love you." He went to reattach himself with Kurt, but was pushed back. "Get out." Blaine looked like Kurt had just stabbed him, "What?" "I want to pretend that never happened. I want the first time you say that to my face to be special, not to be because you were drunk." Blaine then understood and started to get out, "So you'll pick me up in the morning?" Kurt looked at him with a funny look on his face, "I don't have a car, remember? It's still in the lot at Scandals." He smiled the biggest smile Kurt had ever seen. "See you in the morning." As Kurt heard the door shut, he wondered how he'd gotten so deep in with a person he met a week before.

_Oh god…_ Kurt thought as he looked at the clock. _What on Earth am I going to tell Mercedes?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a warning, after this chapter the story takes a turn towards the sad side. I chose to take this story in a direction that wouldn't really be expected, but I think it will turn out beautifully.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Kurt drove back to his house in a frazzled state. His mind was leap frogging in between the benefits of going out with Lliam and the raw passion Blaine made him feel. There were benefits to both; sure, he didn't even want to get near the possibility of dating multiple guys at once. Kurt sighed; wishing the only decisions he would ever have to make would include what to wear to school the next day. "If only these past few days could have been that trivial. Instead I get thrown into a roller coaster of drama," he said to himself as he turned onto his street.

Kurt put the Navigator in park and strode into his house, being quiet going inside as to not wake his father who was asleep on the couch. Kurt tip-toed over and shut off the TV and placed a kiss on his father's forehead, leaving Burt to relish in the quiet, something that Kurt's ears would be absent of for the next few hours. As soon as he closed the door to his room, Mercedes let him have it.

"WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN." Kurt chuckled as he compared Mercedes' tone to that of Mrs. Weasley's in _The Chamber of Secrets._ "What are you laughing at?!"

He straightened up and sniffled a little. "Nothing."

"Good. Now, mind explaining to me what you've been up to for the past three hours?"

Kurt nodded and started talking, explaining everything from when he left to the moment he walked into his door. Mercedes nodded throughout and waited patiently until he was done rambling. "Well, that's quite a tale." He nodded, gulping down his terror. "You look like you're afraid I'm about to shoot you or something! What on Earth is wrong?!"

He cast his eyes down to the floor, "I'm just afraid of what you'll think of me…"

"What do you mean sweetie?" she asked, moving to sit next to him on the bed.

"I just drove through the night to a place I've never been to, just to pick up a person I met a few days ago. Not to mention my INSANE feelings that keep getting in the way, AND the fact that he just happens to be my TEACHER!" By the time Kurt finished he was breathing heavily and Mercedes was rubbing him on the back.

"I know it seems bad, but whatever needs to happen, will, and you just have to trust yourself enough to do what's right for YOU, not for anyone else."

Kurt wiped away the tears accumulating in his eyes and pulled Mercedes in close. "Thanks sweetie, you always know what to say."

He heard her click her tongue. "It's a gift." He chuckled and she pulled back, looking into his eyes, "So are we going to get him in the morning?"

Kurt sighed, "I think we have to."

She nodded, "Well ultimately it's your call."

"We are."

She nodded again, gathering up her homework and stuffing it back into her sequined backpack. "Well let's get some sleep then."

It wasn't until they were lying next to each other a few moments later that Kurt broke the silence, "Mercedes?"

"Yes honey?"

"Thanks for being here for me."

She just smiled and took his hand, still looking up at his ceiling, "Don't you ever mention it."

* * *

They both woke up fairly early and got ready together. Mercedes picked out their clothes while Kurt picked out makeup to fit Mercedes choice. After they were both looking runway ready, they trounced down the stairs and Kurt started on their breakfast, cooking eggs and toast for them and placing a plate in the microwave for Burt. They ate fast and put the dishes in the dishwasher, ready to go pick up Blaine.

"Alright Kurt, you remember where he lives?" Mercedes asked as they got into the Navigator.

Kurt nodded; there was no way he could ever forget. He turned the key and flipped on the radio, feeling too nervous to talk.

The moments crept by, stretching the five minute journey into a colossal three hour trek to Blaine's house. Except when they reached their destination, they found more chaos instead of salvation. Kurt glanced over to Mercedes and got out of the car, walking up to Blaine's front door, and knocking.

"_Coming!" _

The door opened to reveal a disheveled looking Blaine holding a phone up to his ear. He was looking at the ground, listening to whoever was on the other end and hadn't seen Kurt yet. "Yeah, it's fine, I understand. Your kids do come first after all. Thanks." He hung up ran a hand down his face, and finally turned his tender brown orbs onto Kurt.

Blaine immediately straightened himself up and furrowed his brows together. "Kurt? Is…is something wrong?"

Kurt pursed his lips, "Well now, I'm not sure. Though it seems something's wrong with you. are to share?" He surprised himself with the ability to conjure up words under the force of Blaine's eyes, and they actually made sense!

"Yeah, I woke up this morning to find my car not in my driveway," he said, gesturing to the stretch of asphalt taken up by Kurt's car.

"Yeah, that would be because it's still at Scandals." Blaine's face looked like one giant question mark. "Um…You drunk dialed me last night."

Blaine looked about ready to pitch himself off a cliff, "Oh did I?"

"Yeah, you needed a ride and…had some things to tell me."

Blaine took a few steps back into his house and sighed, trying to recall any memories of what Kurt was telling him had happened, but came up with nothing. He remembered driving to the bar, feeling sorry for himself, and terrible for kissing Kurt. That kiss had haunted him since it happened, mainly because it shouldn't have, but mostly because it was…different. Blaine had dated people before, he wasn't even a virgin, but no one had ever made him feel like Kurt did. Just those fleeting seconds that Blaine's lips had been on Kurt's were mind blowing.

"Um, Blaine?"

He whipped back around to look at the very object of his thoughts, currently standing awkwardly in his doorway. "Yes?"

"I came to give you a ride to school…If you want one I mean." Blaine beamed at Kurt and rushed over to him, grasping him in his arms and lifting the petite male off the ground, spinning him in circles. As soon as Blaine placed him back on the ground, he planted a kiss on Kurt's cheek and ran inside to gather his school supplies.

Kurt placed one hand on his cheek, willing the warmth of Blaine's lips to return, to no avail. He turned to look at Mercedes, caught sight of a raised eyebrow, and turned back around so fast he almost collided with Blaine.

"Whoa there!" Blaine reared back to avoid Kurt's head.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Kurt said with the most adorable smile on his face.

"It's fine," Blaine said, realizing Kurt had his hand where Blaine had kissed his cheek. Smiling, Blaine set his bag down on the ground and pulled Kurt in close, smashing their bodies together, causing Kurt to yelp in surprise. "You like it when I kiss you?" Blaine whispered softly into Kurt's ear. Kurt gulped, forcing himself to nod and not faint. He could practically hear the smile on Blaine's lips, "Well then." Blaine pulled himself back and placed a kiss on Kurt's other cheek, and then on his lips. One. Two. Three. Fou-

Number four was interrupted by a honk coming from Kurt's car. "Sorry! Slipped!" Mercedes yelled out the car window.

Blaine looked back at Kurt from the Navigator, a paralyzed look on his face. "Who. Is. That."

Kurt frowned, "Mercedes Jones? You have her in your fourth period?"

"I thought she seemed familiar, but what I mean is, why is she here?"

"Oh, she stayed at my house last night, and she's my best friend."

Blaine sighed, thinking back to his own friends. "So I'm guessing you told her everything." Kurt bit his lip and nodded, afraid Blaine would be mad at him. "I'm not mad if that's what you're thinking. It's just…a touchy situation."

Kurt nodded vigorously, "She wouldn't tell anyone!"

Blaine cupped his hand over Kurt's mouth to stop him from yelling again, "If you trust her, I do too." Blaine bent over to pick up his bag and headed towards Kurt's car, leaving Kurt staring at his door. "Coming?"

"Oh!" Kurt rushed to meet him before he opened the car door. "One question."

"Yes?"

"What does all this," Kurt motioned to everything around them, "mean?"

Blaine smiled, looking Kurt up and down, "Well, what do you want it to mean?" Kurt stared at him, unable to answer. "Well?"

He sighed. "I don't know Blaine! I know I like you, a lot, but…"

"But what? What's holding you back?"

Kurt cast his eyes to the ground, "I don't entirely know yet."

Blaine frowned, but nodded. "Hope you're ready, there's a pop quiz in sixth today." Kurt smiled at him, moving around the car to slide into the driver's seat.

One interrogation later, Kurt, Mercedes, and Blaine strode into McKinley, all feeling cautious. Even though they were there an hour before anyone else would show up, it was still weird to all show up at once. "Well, I'll see you two in class?"

Mercedes nodded and Kurt smiled, already thinking of sitting in Blaine's class. He looked up just in time to see Blaine walking away, and reveled in his perfect ass. "Hey!" Kurt jumped, looking from Blaine's ass to his face. "No." And with that, Blaine smiled a cheeky smile and turned the corner, leaving Kurt with a major problem, and he wasn't just talking about his hard on.

* * *

"So, have you made a decision yet?" Mercedes asked Kurt across the table at lunch. All of the present glee clubbers turned to look at Kurt, interested in what they were speaking about.

"Mercedes!"

"What? Just answer the question Hummel!"

He blushed in embarrassment, looking at the other members of the club at the table and feeling guilty. He knew most of their secrets, and this is now his biggest one, and only one of them knows it. But he justified it by realizing that Blaine's job is on the line. "I haven't yet. And the second one hasn't made any contact yet, so I doubt that would be a valid choice." She nodded, appeased with his answer. For now.

"Care to clue us in on what you're talking about?" Rachel asked.

Kurt glanced over at her in between bites of salad. "It's not that I don't care to clue you all in. I would love to tell you all, hell, I'd love to shout it from the top of the damned school, but I can't."

Rachel seemed miffed, "Why not?!"

Kurt shrugged. "You'll just have to trust that I have a good reason." She pouted, but didn't push it any further. _She's getting better at controlling herself…maybe we will be friends yet._

Kurt left lunch five minutes early and headed to his locker, grabbing his English materials and made a beeline for Blaine's class. He wanted to snag a seat in the front. As soon as he plopped himself in the chair the bell rang, signaling that all the students had five minutes to get from lunch to class. Blaine walked in behind Santana and shot him a flirtatious wink, seating himself at his desk, a mere six inches from where Kurt sat himself.

"Alright guys, I hope you all studied, why? Because POP QUIZZZZ!" None of the kids shared Blaine's enthusiasm, shown by the large groan that echoed down the hall way. "Yeah, yeah. You'll get over it. Kurt, pass these out for me?" He set the quizzes down on Kurt's desk and went to sit at his own, taking the time to sneak peeks at Kurt's ass, attempting not to drool. "Alright guys, you have twenty minutes startinggggg…..NOW." Kurt was ten minutes into the quiz and was already doodling on the back, mostly his and Blaine's initials in little hearts. He also wrote down his thoughts, but felt that since he was in English, and the quiz was on poetry, that they should be somewhat poetic:

_Sometimes when I close my eyes, all I see is you._

_And it makes me wonder, how much further can I fall?_

Kurt nodded to himself, pleased with his word choices, and reached to place the paper on Blaine's desk, when there was a knock on the door. Blaine got up and walked over to open the door, swinging it open to reveal a very handsome blond boy clutching a tardy slip in his hands. Kurt looked over to the door to see who it was, and his jaw clattered to the floor. _OH MY GOD._

"Hello…" the boy looked down at the slip, "Mr. Anderson?" Blaine nodded. "Good, I'm Lliam. I just transferred."

Blaine shook the outstretched hand and took the slip. "Take a seat anywhere you like."

Lliam nodded and stepped into the room, his eyes falling upon the first row. "Kurt?!"

_WHY DOES MY LIFE HAVE TO BE A SOAP OPERA?!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Kurt looked up and found himself staring into perfect blue orbs. "Hey Lliam," Kurt whispered, looking back down upon his finished test after the period was grafted on that sentence. Lliam looked at his strangely for a moment before taking one of the empty seats next to him; but not before he noticed that every seat around him was empty.

Blaine picked up an extra test and placed it on his desk. "Just fill in as many answers as you can. I'm not really sure where your last class left off." Lliam smiled at him and nodded.

Another ten minutes passed and Blaine called for all tests to be handed in, making sure to take Kurt's last so he could look it over during the walk back to his desk. He smiled a smile that could only be described as love struck as he took in Kurt's perfect handwriting and perfectly scored paper. "Okay guys, you can use the rest of class to do whatever you need to do, we will resume our normal learning schedule tomorrow." The class immediately burst into a whirlwind of chatter, most of it centering on the upcoming prom.

Blaine started flipping through the tests, uncapping his favorite red pen as he did so. He wrote a 100% on top of Kurt's paper and flipped it over, noticing the writing on the back. He chuckled a little to himself at all of the hearts, but frowned a little at the words on the page. His frown deepened as he noticed what looked like to be tearstains on the bottom of the page. "Kurt?"

The boy in question looked up from where he was staring at his empty desk. "Yes?"

"Come out to the hall with me for a moment."

Kurt nodded and got up. But as he walked to the door Lliam grabbed hold of his wrist, causing Kurt to yelp. "Are you okay?"

Kurt closed his eyes, afraid of losing himself in Lliam's. "Yes. I'm fine." When he didn't let go, Kurt opened his eyes and turned back, caught off guard as he always was by the depth in Lliam's eyes.

"Don't lie to me Kurt." The tone of his voice broke Kurt's heart. He sounded so concerned, so desperate for Kurt to feel wonderful, and he knew he didn't.

"I'm not lying. I'm fine." Lliam didn't look convinced but let Kurt go nonetheless, watching him walk out the door to speak with Mr. Anderson.

"What is this?" Blaine held up Kurt's test.

"…My test?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "No shit, I meant these," he said as he pointed to the little droplets of wetness on the bottom of the sheet.

Kurt eyed the dampness like it was a friend who betrayed him. "Nothing."

He turned to go back inside of the class but Blaine caught his wrist, just like Lliam had. "Kurt Hummel."

He turned halfway back to look at Blaine. "What?"

Blaine's face dropped. "Please Kurt…What's wrong?"

"Blaine, if something was wrong I would tell you." With that Kurt ripped his wrist out of Blaine's grasp and went back into class, going to his seat and gathering his things.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blaine spat as he walked back into class, grasping Kurt's test in a balled up fist.

"Home."

Kurt tried to exit the door but Blaine blocked his way. "No you aren't. Go sit back down. Now." Kurt looked up at him, and Blaine was shocked. For the short period of time that he had known Kurt, he had never looked as angered, or even came close to it, as he did now.

"Out of my way." Kurt snarled at him. Blaine removed his hand and watched Kurt run down the hall and out of the school. He had a dark feeling that he was watching his future run out on him.

* * *

By the time Kurt got home he had stopped his tears and calmed down a little. He shut his car off and walked inside, going right to the stairs and slowly walking up. Once inside his room he shut his door and collapsed on his bed, somehow exhausted by the walk up the stairs. Lying on his bed he stared at the ceiling, contemplating the day so far. _Well, so far I've gotten a B on a math test, picked up a teacher from his house, made that teacher increasingly worried about me because I can't explain my feelings, made another boy, this one my age, increasingly worried about me as well, and now I'm worried about myself because I have no idea what's going on. Yeah…time for ice cream._

After another exceedingly slow trip down the stairs, Kurt found out they were out of ice cream. Thankfully there was a grocery store on his dad's drive home, so he found his phone and called him."Hey dad," Kurt spoke once his dad picked up his cell.

"Hey buddy! What's up?" Kurt noticed his dad's voice sounded a little forced but let it go.

"I was wondering if on your way home you could pick me up some ice cream?"

"Sure! Normal flavor?"

"Yeah, thanks dad." Kurt hung up and trekked back up to his room, lying back down on his bed and thinking of Blaine until he fell into sleep, only to dream about Lliam.

* * *

"Kurt. Kurt, wake up." Kurt opened his eyes to see his father smiling down at him, vanilla ice cream and a spoon in hand.

"Hey dad," he said groggily, "thanks for the ice cream." He reached out and grabbed the tub, ripping the top off and taking a huge spoonful and shoving it into his mouth.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

Burt looked down at his shoes. "Get some shoes and a coat on, we have an appointment."

Kurt frowned. "Did I forget something?"

Burt shook his head, "No, the doctor called this morning, something about an anomaly in your health report they want to check up on." Burt saw Kurt's eyes increase about ten sizes. "They said it was probably just a mistake! And, I knew you'd get like this, so," Burt opened Kurt's door and Mercedes came in, spoon in hand of course.

"C'mon sweetie, let's get a move on." She smiled as she handed Kurt his favorite boots and black pea coat. "Time to clear this up."

* * *

"Mr. Hummel?" Kurt, Burt, and Mercedes got up at the same time, all moving towards the young nurse at once. "Only," she looked down at her sheet, "Kurt Hummel, please." Though they looked displeased, Burt and Mercedes retook their seats, while Kurt followed the young woman to an examination room. "You can wait here until the doctor arrives." She smiled brightly at him and turned to leave.

"E-excuse me, Miss!"

She paused at the door and turned back to him. "Yes?"

"Can you tell me why I'm here?"

She pursed her lips. "Your father didn't tell you?" Kurt shook his head. "In that case, all I will tell you is that there was an abnormal amount of myeloblasts in your blood stream."

He stared blankly back at her. "Well what does that mean?!" She just left, only this time her face didn't contain even a hint of a smile.

Kurt sat in the exam room on pins and needles as time stretched itself into eons. He got up and paced a few times, eventually sitting back down due to exhaustion. He was considering going out himself to see if the world had a belated ending and he was the last human on Earth when at last there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and the doctor that had treated Kurt previously came in. "Hello Kurt."

"Hey Dr. Huges, mind telling me what this is all about?"

"There was an anomaly in your report and I need a blood sample in order to clear it up." Kurt nodded and surrendered his arm. He felt a slight prick and heard the blood siphon out of his vein into the syringe.

"How long will it take for the test to be completed?"

"Ten minutes."

Kurt nodded, "I'll just wait here."

About five minutes into the ten minute waiting period, Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_From Blaine: 2:37 pm_

_Please call me._

Kurt sighed, but pressed the call button. "Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"Oh thank god. Please, sweetie, tell me what's wrong." Kurt almost started to cry at just the sadness in his voice, though, that _was_ the main reason he had called, to hear Blaine's voice.

"I don't really know what's wrong."

He could almost hear Blaine frown. "Well then you can start with what those tears were about in class today."

"I was just frustrated is all."

"About what?"

"Can we please talk about this later?"

Kurt heard him sigh. "I guess so."

Kurt heard another knock on the door. "I need to go, the doctor's here."

"DOCTOR?! Kurt. WHAT. IS. WRONG."

"I told you, I don't know!"

"I'm coming down there."

"No, Blaine don-" Blaine hung up before Kurt could finish the sentence. Kurt sighed, and, realizing that the doctor was still waiting to come in, said, "Come in." The Doctor walked in, and opposing Kurt's hopes, he looked grim. "Just tell me right out Doc, what's wrong with me."

"You want me to be blunt?" Kurt gulped and nodded, waiting for the news that could decide the rest of his life.

* * *

"This is taking very long," Mercedes said, perfectly echoing Burt's thoughts.

"Yes, I was just thinking that exact thing." They waited a few more moments in silence before another person walked into the waiting room.

"Mr. Anderson?"

Burt turned to look in the direction where Mercedes had talked, seeing a well-built man on the shorter side, with very striking hazel colored eyes. "Hey Mercedes."

"What are you doing here?"

"I called Kurt to ask him why he was acting odd in class today and when he said goodbye he told me the doctor was there, and I couldn't just wait until tomorrow to find out why he was here." Mercedes nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, just why did you call my son?" Burt asked while standing up. Blaine didn't know how to respond, so he just stood awkwardly in place.

Mercedes, knowing Burt much better than most people know their friend's parents, spoke on Blaine's behalf. "Mr. Hummel, this is Blaine Anderson. He's mine and Kurt's English teacher. Um, he also happens to be Kurt's boyfriend."

Blaine looked at her with wide eyes, his mind already beginning to plot her death.

"Hm…Is that so?" Burt asked. He walked over to Blaine and held out his hand. Blaine looked at him confused for a second, but took his hand anyways. Burt squeezed it as he shook it up and down, then pulled Blaine in close for a hug. After he released him, he spoke. "I know what you two have could be viewed as wrong in some people's eyes, but I know my son. I know he's not one to be taken advantage of, and I'm pretty sure it would end up the other way around if it ever happened. Also, I know in the past week he's been much happier. He's even talked about you a little; but with the way he did I just thought you were a new kid in the school."

Blaine looked like he was about to cry.

"So. The only thing I'm going to threaten you about is breaking my son's heart. Because, in my eyes, that's the only thing in this relationship that could go wrong." At that point, Blaine actually did start to cry, and pulled Burt in for another hug, thinking how he would've killed for a father that accepting.

Just then, the door to the back offices opened and a crying Kurt was ushered out. Blaine ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug. "Kurt. Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine said for the second time that day. He pulled back so he could have a proper look at Kurt's face, though it killed him to look at Kurt so sad. "Speak." Blaine ordered. He allowed Kurt to collect himself for a moment.

"Promise me you won't get mad?" Kurt said in a voice that sounded so broken Blaine wasn't sure he wanted to hear what it would say.

"I don't see how I could be mad but I promise." Kurt sniffled and wiped his eyes, placing his hands on Blaine's waist, knowing he would have to hold him up once he spoke.

"Blaine…I have cancer."

* * *

**Please don't crucify me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The silence in the waiting room was palpable, everyone trying to let Kurt's words sink in. Mercedes sat back down, bringing her hands up to her face to hide her tears, Blaine did the same but wept openly, and Burt fell to his knees, thinking about how he didn't want to lose his son as well. The only one who didn't shed any more tears was Kurt.

_Now is not the time. _Kurt looked around the room at the three sobbing figures and decides not to tell them about the rest of the conversation he and the doctor had. _They'll be better off not knowing._ "Hey guys." Kurt tried to get their attention. "HEY." He didn't yell, just put some authority into his voice. After they each looked up, he continued, "Stop crying."

Blaine was the first to speak, screaming at the top of his lungs, "WHAT?! KURT, HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT?!"

Kurt just looked at him, confused. "I don't understand."

Blaine stood back up, wiping the tears off his face, "What's so hard for you to grasp? You just told us you have a life threatening illness, and followed it up with stop crying?!"

Kurt nodded. "I'm aware of the events that occurred. What I don't understand is your question about how I could even say that. I can say that because it's happening to me, not you, and because I don't want to see anyone, especially you three, cry." Blaine looked bewildered, and was about to reply when Mercedes cut him off,

"Blaine, stop. He's just trying to look out for us." That stopped Blaine from yelling, but not from sitting back down, and beginning to cry again.

"This isn't the place. C'mon, we'll all go back to our house." Kurt hoisted up Blaine and Mercedes helped Burt up. The foursome struggled to the elevator and watched the doors shut upon the white landscape; the sound of the closing doors symbolizing the end that they all feared.

* * *

The ride home was about as fun as the time in the waiting room. Burt and Mercedes sat in the back while Blaine sat in the passenger seat, his left hand clutching at Kurt's cardigan as he sobbed. Kurt didn't look over at him once; he needed to get them home safely first.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway, Kurt ripped Blaine's hand off of him and bolted into the house. He shut the door behind him and shuttered, finally taking in the rest of the Doctor's words.

* * *

"_You want me to be blunt?" Kurt nodded. "Well, the blood samples show that you have a large amount of myeloblasts in your blood."_

"_Yes, that's what the nurse told me. Mind explaining what that means?" _

_The look on the Doctor's face was grim. "This is never easy." Kurt's eyes widened at that sentence, knowing that something must be very wrong. "Long story short, Kurt, you have cancer." Kurt fell back against the wall and struggled to brace himself. The only thing he could think is how this would affect his father; he'd already had one heart attack. "And, there's one more thing." Kurt raised his head and looked into the doctor's eyes, pleading with any deity that was listing that this was a scrap of good news. "It's terminal. You have about two weeks, maybe a month, to live, if you choose not to attempt treatment."_

_At first, he'd laughed, saying that stuff like doesn't just come up out of the blue. Kurt had even considered switching doctors for a split second before he was confronted, "Yes, things like this normally don't happen, but you're living proof that it does." He pulled a chart out of the manila folder he was holding and pointed at a blip on the graph, "That's when we should've picked up that something was wrong."_

"_Well, what is that?"_

"_The beginning of the cancer." Kurt looked at the top of the sheet, __**February 3**__**rd**__** 2003**__._

* * *

That's when Kurt had left the room. He had nothing left to say to the man that missed the cancer ever since he was eight years old. He wasn't blaming him for this in any way, it was the natural cycle of things, but he couldn't stay in the same room anymore.

Kurt heard a car door shut and rushed up to his room, shutting his own door. He cowered against the door for a second before walking into the bathroom and ripping his shirt off; showers always helped him think. He stepped under the warm spray and felt as if the water was washing away all of his worries, even if just for a moment.

Seemingly as soon as he stepped into the shower, there was a knock on the door. "Not now Mercedes." **Knock Knock**. "Leave me alone Dad!" This time the door just opened. "_Wrong again_," he heard. Kurt felt shivers trail down his spine at the warm voice. "Blaine! Get out!" Kurt heard a homely chuckle, and had to resist the urge to fling the curtain open and pull Blaine in with him.

"Calm down! It's not as if I have x-ray vision." He paused for a moment, "Nah, I don't."

Kurt laughed at his phony attempt. "Well, if you want to see, why don't you just climb in?" Kurt closed his eyes and started applying shampoo to his hair as he started the sentence, and was surprised, to say the least, to open them to a very naked Blaine standing in the shower with him. "BLAINE GET OU-"

Kurt let out a cry of protest as a hand was slammed over his mouth. "Do you want your dad to kill me?!" Kurt shook his head and Blaine removed his hand, to see that if he could, Kurt would be blushing from his head to his toes.

"Please get out?" Kurt tried.

"Not a chance." Blaine smiled back. "Anyways, I've wanted to tell you something since you told us the news."

Kurt sighed, accepting the embarrassing fact that Blaine would not be leaving. "And what's that?" Blaine pulled them flush up against one another, and Kurt let out a very high pitched squeal. "Blaine!" He just smiled at Kurt's embarrassment, silently soaking in the feel of Kurt's flesh on his.

He spoke very slowly, enunciating every syllable, "I wanted to tell you that I Love You." Kurt drew in a sharp breath, and it wasn't just because he could feel Blaine's dick pressing on his thigh.

"Do…you don't mean that. But it's okay…not like I haven't heard it from you before." Kurt had spoken that last bit as soft as he could, thinking the noise the water was making would drown it out, and he was right; what he didn't count on was Blaine being an excellent lip reader.

"But I haven't said it to you before?"

"Yeah…you did. The night I picked you up from Scandals, you told me you loved me."

Blaine would've face palmed if his hands weren't occupied by feeling as much of Kurt's silky skin as possible. "Did I really?! Oh god, Kurt I'm sorry." He hung his head. "No one should hear I love you first from a drunk person. Wow, I'm so sorry." If he'd started crying again Kurt couldn't notice because of the water already streaming down their faces.

"Blaine! Blaine, sweetie, look at me." Blaine raised his eyes and looked at Kurt through his lashes. Kurt tried to form words but found he couldn't with Blaine looking at him like that, so he pushed up on Blaine's chin, bringing his head back up to Kurt's level, and started kissing him. He wanted Blaine to know that everything was okay, and that everything WOULD be okay, but didn't trust his words to convey enough emotion.

Blaine was stunned for the first few moments, but settled into the kiss, pulling Kurt closer and attempting to deepen the kiss. Kurt blocked his first few attempts, but opened his mouth to, unwillingly, allow Blaine deeper access as Blaine tickled his side. Kurt applied pressure to Blaine's shoulders as if to say, 'That wasn't nice.' And Blaine smiled into the kiss, breaking for a moment to gulp air, and then cementing them together again.

They would've stayed there all night, if it wasn't for Burt's yelling and pounding on the door. Kurt pushed Blaine back a little bit, "Yes dad?"

"Have you seen Blaine?" Kurt looked down at Blaine, and found him drifting his eyes down lower and lower on Kurt's body.

Hitting him on the arm, Kurt replied, "No! I'll text him once I get out!" Burt stood there for a few more moments speaking with Kurt through the door, but Kurt could only give half answers, because about halfway through Burt's next sentence Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's dick. He jumped a little, and gave Blaine a startled look, but Blaine calmed him with a quick kiss and settled into a steady rhythm, sending shockwaves of pleasure through Kurt's body. "Dad, I'll talk to you once I get out!"

"Okay! And make sure you give Blaine a fresh pair of clothes when you two get out!" Blaine's eyes widened, but he didn't stop, he kept going until he could feel Kurt about to finish it off, and pressed his lips onto Kurt's, feeling him moan down his throat.

Blaine broke the kiss and washed Kurt off. "You know, even though I really appreciate that, I don't think I'm ready to do the same…"

Blaine smiled, "Okay sweetie, you take your time. We've got all the time in the world."

Blaine kept soaping up Kurt, not knowing that a date WAS looming over Kurt's head. _I can't tell him. I simply can't. We'll just have to make the next few weeks the best. I couldn't imagine living without him, and I know it's selfish, but I'm glad I won't have to._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

As he and Mercedes walked into glee the next morning, Kurt was still trying to comprehend everything that had happened the day before. He'd struggled to sleep all night, even taking a few hours to himself to walk around the neighborhood, unbeknownst to his father of course. Kurt took his seat right in between Blaine and Rachel, just as Mr. Shue walked in, on time for the first time since he'd taken the club over.

"Well guys, this is kind of an exciting moment for all of us!" Everyone looked around at one another before Santana broke the silence,

"Okay, which one of you sorry bitches is pregnant this time?"

"Santana, no one is preg-" He paused to take a look around the room, "Is anyone pregnant?" After a chorus of blushing and the shaking of heads he continued, "We have a new member!"

"And why is that exciting? Whenever we get a new member it's either a secret plan to fuck us up or they end up fucking with us anyways."

"Well Puck, first off language please, we are in a school, and secondly because this is the first time we haven't had to beg someone to join! He just asked!"

"Good god I'm glad whoever it is isn't in the room right now," Quinn said, "He would be running away screaming after that."

Mr. Shue stared her down for a moment before walking over to the door and swinging it open, and ushering in the new glee clubber. "Glee club, this is Lliam! Lliam, this is the glee club."

Kurt practically fell out of his chair as the name left Mr. Shue's mouth, causing all of the eyes in the room to snap to him, briefly before snapping back to where Lliam was walking in. He looked exactly like Kurt remembered him, still rocking the skinnies and a clingy tee. He walked to the center of the room and shook out his blonde mane, causing Kurt to swoon, to Blaine's distain.

"Hello everyone!" Lliam said when Mr. Shue had settled into his seat, "As you've heard my name is Lliam." He paused again. "Wow, this got awkward really fast, um, I'm just going to sing now." He started to turn towards the band but stopped when Mr. Shue spoke up.

"An audition isn't really necessary." Lliam turned back and his eyes bore into Mr. Shue,

"I've prepared a song, so if you don't mind I'd like to perform." Mr. Shue nodded and sat back down, eager to hear the new kid's pipes, despite his earlier statement. Lliam finished speaking to the band and walked back to "center stage".

"I hope you enjoy, this is _Heaven's Dead _by_ Audioslave._"

He cued the guitar and the drummer and the song took off, Lliam swaying with the beat and surprising everyone with his song choice and vocals.

_Anchor the night, open the sky_

_Hide in the hours before sunrise_

_Pray for me not, I won't lose sight_

_Of where I belong and where you lie_

A couple of the glee club members gasped aloud, including Kurt, at how raspy Lliam's vocal were, and how much they were already in love with it.

_Heaven's dead when you get sad  
I see your wishes fly  
Out of time  
For the best time you've had_

As he rolled into the chorus, Lliam kept flicking his eyes over to where Kurt was sitting, mouth agape, next to their English teacher. He was struggling to convey the emotion he felt for Kurt in the song, but it just wasn't working.

_Shipwreck the sun, I'm on your side_

_An army of one, onward we will ride_

_Whisper your songs, birds to the air_

_We'll bury all of our burdens there_

Kurt finally managed to pull his eyes away from Lliam for a split second to look down at his shoes, a blushing mess. Most of the heads in the room had turned towards him once or twice in the time Lliam had been singing, conforming Kurt's thoughts that Lliam was directing this at him. He was doing a pretty good job of projecting his emotions.

_Heaven's dead when you get sad_

_I see your wishes fly_

_Out of time_

_For the best time you've had_

_Heaven's dead when you get sad_

_I see your wishes fly_

_Out of time_

_I retract my earlier statement._ Lliam thought to himself as he noticed all the heads turning in Kurt's direction, and Kurt's blushing look at his shoes. _I guess I'm projecting well enough._

_I'll take it all, arrows or guns_

_Hundreds or more to save you from one_

_Save you from one_

_And Where I'll be_

_Heaven's dead when you get sad_

As Lliam began the final few lines of the song, he'd turned completely to face Kurt and sang it directly to him, getting another blushing look in return. He was so taken by the beauty of Kurt's face that he missed the grimace on Blaine's.

Blaine was livid. He didn't clap while everyone else did as Lliam bowed, and that earned him an odd look from Kurt, but fuck it. Fuck him!

Mr. Shue got up and thanked Lliam for his performance and dismissed everyone. Blaine stomped out of the room before Kurt could say goodbye.

"Not that he would've said goodbye anyways." Blaine said bitterly to himself, "He's too busy fawning over that kid." He stormed into his room and slammed the door, accidentally. All of his students jumped and stared at him awkwardly. "Uh, sorry. I had an issue." Blaine took a seat at his desk and shuffled some papers around, thinking menacingly of sixth period.

* * *

Kurt had stayed after Blaine had stormed off, knowing why he was angry and not wanting to deal with it at the moment. "Hey Lliam." Kurt called, waving him to come over and sit in the seat Blaine had just vacated.

"Hey Kurt!" He said, his eyes shining like a puppy that'd just got its first bone. "How have you been?" was the first question out of his mouth, which Kurt thought was endearing, especially since Kurt had been ignoring all of his texts since the last time they'd spoke, and it was obvious since his phone send read receipts.

"I'm fine." Kurt lied, "How about you?" Lliam flashed him a killer smile,

"Never been better." Kurt flashed a smile back, feeling a tad uncomfortable under Lliam's perusing eyes, but not letting it show. "So do you want me to show you to your first class?"

"Yes!" Lliam let loose before Kurt even finished his statement. He brought a hand up to his mouth and covered it, trying to shove his embarrassment back down his throat, "I mean yes please." Kurt gave him an endearing glance and pushed himself out of his seat, flinging his messenger bag onto his shoulder and holding out his elbow for Lliam to grasp onto.

"Let's go."

* * *

Blaine had calmed down by this point and was in a deep discussion with his 9th grade English class about why George had killed Lennie at the end of _Of Mice and Men_, when he heard his love speaking to someone outside his classroom, so naturally he looked out of the puny window that was in every classroom door, and saw Kurt walking arm in arm with…with Lliam.

Blaine froze mid-sentence as he saw the two walk by. He must've stayed frozen like that for a good thirty seconds before he instructed his class to write down their thoughts so they wouldn't forget, he had something he needed to do, and he'd be back in a moment.

Blaine burst into the hallway and ran in the direction that he'd seen the two walk. He stopped for a moment to listen, and ran in the direction he heard the twinkling of his not-boyfriend's voice come from. As soon as they were in sight he stopped and watched as Kurt took his arm out of Lliam's elbow and gesture to the room, waving goodbye to him as he went inside, and turning back towards where Blaine was standing, red and panting.

"Oh, hi Blaine." Kurt said tentatively as he walked up to him, "Whyyy are you all red?" Kurt asked, dragging out the y on why.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath, and let it back out, "I just saw you and wanted to say hi." Kurt tilted his head to the side, but nodded nonetheless.

"Okay? I'll see you in Glee."

Kurt turned and walked away, turning back once to glance worriedly at Blaine.

Blaine smiled to himself, turning back to look at the classroom Lliam had walked into, "And let the games begin."

* * *

**Thanks to msgoodbar2257.**


End file.
